Future Degrassi
by lostloner17
Summary: This is the season 10 and 11 kids in Degrassi.
1. Chapter 1

The Future of Degrassi

Chapter 1

Disclamier: I Don't own Degrassi or OC's except Julie and Hunter.

_**Hey guys here is the story you guys sumited OC's for. The first chapter is just going to have **__**Riley and Zane and Julie and Hunter. I will try to get the other OC's in the next chapter.**_

**Zane's POV**

Today is finally the day that we get to adopt. We have been waiting two years since we got married for this.

"Zane, come on the agency said we had to be there at nine." My husband Riley said as he came out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming." I said as I got up and walk out with him.

**Riley's POV**

To say I was nervous is a understatement, well you would be to if you came all the way from Canada to New York. To top it off we don't even know if they are going to let me and Zane adopt because we are a gay couple.

Sighing I walk out of the bathroom better get the rejection over with now.

"Zane, come on the agency said we has to be there at nine." I said with a smile no point in having Zane worried.

We walk out to the car and drive to Father's Home Adoption Center.

"Hello, I'm Heather, You must be Mr. Stavros and Mr. Park." said the red headed woman behind the desk. Maybe this will be ok they hadn't said no about us being gay.

"Yes, thats us." Zane said beside me.

"Well, lets go to where the kids are at." Heather said as she lead us to a room.

Once in there we saw few kids, I look over at Zane to see him staring at area of the room.

I follow his gaze to see a boy and a girl in one of the coners talking.

**Zane's POV**

Heather lead us to this room with a bunch of kids in it and almost instantly my eyes landed on a boy and girl, brother and sister I guess.

"What you looking at Zane?" I heard Riley asked.

"Those two teenagers, I like them I think they could use a family." I told Riley as I looked at him.

"Heather what can you tell us about those two in the corner." Riley asked as I smiled I could see that those two have had a bad life and I just want them happy.

"Come with me and I'll let you read their files." Heather said as she took us back to the front desk and pulled out two files.

Thier names were Hunter Kyle Kayson and Julie Anna Kayson. They were the ages of 17 and 16, 8 months apart with the boy being the oldest.

"Why are they here in the first place?" Riley asked as he got done reading Hunter's file.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't working then so I don't know the details." Heather said.

"Have they been in homes before this?" I asked.

"No, noone wants teenagers espcially when they are pass the age of 14." Heather said.

"Can we talk to them?" Riley asked.

"Sure you two wait here and I be back in a minute with them." Heather said.

**Julie's POV**

Here we all were in the room that they put is in when there is a couple coming to adopt. I went to my corner, whats the point of trying to be adopted anymore since I'm "over the age".

"Well, look who made it to her hide away corner." I heard said over me looking up I notice it was my brother Hunter.

"What do you want?" I asked in my rude but joking voice I only use with him.

"Wow, Bitch mood, Whats wrong?" He asked sitting beside me thats what I like about Hunter he was always by my side we never fought.

"Well, why bring us down here if you and me both know we are not getting adopted any time soon?" I asked him.

"Well if it helps, the new couple is gay and are looking at us." He said with a smile.

"What?" I said looking around I saw two guys standing there looking at us.

"Yea, ten bucks says they want to adopt us." Hunter said as he made smiled.

"Yea, right." I said as I looked up to see they were gone.

"See Hunter they left told you." I said as I went back to staring at the floor.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps and saw Heather talking to Hunter.

"They want to talk to you and Julie and I decided to let you talk to them alone first." Heather told Hunter.

"Ok, but I talk first and alone so I don't want you in there." Hunter said.

"Ok, follow me." Heather said as Hunter got up and follow her.

**Hunter's POV**

Heather takes me to the room where they take kids that might be adopted.

"Ok, I'm going to get them." Heather said as she lefted

Ok, remember if they don't want both of us to turn them down, for Julie's sake.

"Ok, I'm letting you talk to the boy first then we will let the girl in." Heather said as she led two men in.

"Hunter this Mr. Park," Heather said pointing at a guy who looked Asian "and Mr. Stavros." point to a man with dark blonde maybe brown hair.

"Well, I'm Hunter." I said.

"I'm going to leave you three alone." said Heather as she lefted.

"I'm just getting straight to the point, if you don't take Julie I won't go." I said as bluntly.

"Well, we are planning on taking you both so no worries there." said the Asian, what was his name again.

"Oh, yea you can call me Riley and this is Zane my husband." The other said.

"Nice, to meet you Riley and Zane." I said as I smile I like these two.

"Wait your not shocked that we are gay?" Riley asked.

"No, if it helps any Julie is Bi, so I don't really care." I said.

"We live in Canada will that bother you?" Zane asked.

"No, I think it will do me and Julie good." I said then a though occured.

"Do you have room for the two of us?" I asked.

"We have more room then we can use." Zane said.

"Well let me get Julie so you can meet her." I said as I open the door to she Julie fall in.

"Were you listening at the door?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, but only because this also contains me." Julie said.

"Well what the answer then?" Riley asked.

"Yes." We said at the same time.

"Well pack your stuff while we sign the papers." Zane said.

I can't believe it we are going to have a family again.

_**Well here is the first chapter I promise the OC's well be in the next chapter. Plus it can't be a degrassi story with out drama so give me some drama ideas for this story. Remember to review**_

_**Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Future Degrassi

Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone sorry I'm late on updating, I just lost a friend in a car accident and I have been depressed so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. This chapter will have Frankie and Mr. and Mrs. Stavros. Along with Riley, Zane, Hunter and Julie So now on with the story :)**_

**Hunter's POV**

I was shocked. This is the biggest house I have ever seen, well that is coming from a kid that has had to share a room with ten other people.

I looked over at Julie to see she is having the same reaction.

"Well come on and we will show you the rooms." Zane said as he and Riley went up stairs.

I pushed Julie a little bit and we took off up stairs.

"Here will be your rooms and bathrooms." Riley said as pointed at two rooms across from each other with a bathroom in each of them.

"We will let you guys pick your rooms and get settle in then we will get more stuff tomorrow." Zane said as him and Riley walked down stairs

**Julie's POV**

I watched as Zane and Riley walked off.

"Which room you want?" I asked Hunter as I turn to face him.

"How about we take the room we are standing beside." Hunter said as he pointed to the room behind him.

"Ok." I said as I walked into my room, wow I have a room of my own now.

I unpack my backpack considering that all I have, same with Hunter.

I put up my two pairs of jeans and shirts and jacket in the walk in closet, and my personal stuff in the dresser beside the closet.

Then came my skecth book and notebook where I wrote my music.

Then I got my stuff dog I've had since I 13.

Hunter gave it to me for my Birthday since I wanted a real dog and wasn't allow to have one.

I laid down on the bed and looked around the room.

It was white with oak funiture and a full size bed with white sheets.

I walked out into the hall and saw Hunter leaving his room too.

"Want to go tell them that we are unpacked?" Hunter asked as he pulled me close.

"Yea, let's go." I said as we started walking down the steps.

**Riley's POV**

"I can't believe we actually have kids now." I told Zane as we were laying on the couch watching a movie.

"Umm, Riley I hate to break it to you but they are not kids, they are teenagers." Zane said as we heard two doors open up stairs and then foot steps coming to the steps.

"Wow that only took half an hour." I said.

"Yea, well if you only have a backpack with all your belongings, it wouldn't take all night either." Hunter said as him and Julie walked into the room.

"We will get you more stuff tomorrow, right now just comfortable and enjoy the movie." Zane said as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said standing up as Zane fix the couch back and paused the movie.

I open the door to see my parents there.

"Mom, Dad what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I open the door wider to let them in.

"Riley, I don't think you adopting is a good idea." Mom said as she walked in the living room.

"Dad, you promised you wouldn't tell her." I said as I looked around noticing only Zane in the living room.

"Sorry son, she found out herself." My dad said.

"Mom, why shouldn't me and Zane adopt?" I asked.

"Because do you really want your kids to be ashamed, made fun of and bullied because of having gay parents." Mom said as I notice Hunter and Julie walk in.

"Umm, excuse me." We all look at Julie and Hunter.

"We are not ashamed, I don't care about bullys because I can kick their ass if needed, and just so you know I'm bisexual." Julie said.

"Please understand noone has ever wanted us because of our age, then Zane and Riley came and pick us out of twenty little kids." Hunter said.

Zane walks over to them.

"As you can see we already have adopted and we love them as our own and nothing you do or say is going to change that." I said as I walk over to them.

"I think its time we leave." Mom said as she walked out the door.

"I know you and Zane would make good parents." Dad said as he walked up to Hunter and Julie and pulled them in a hug.

"It's nice to meet my grandchildren." Dad said and with that he lefted.

A few hours after we heard knocking at the door.

**Frankie's POV**

Dad sent me over to keep the house today since Zane and Riley was gone which I don't mind since they are cool people.

Mainly because they are gay and that is awesome.

Once I got to the yard I notice that the car they took was back so that must mean that..

I knock on the door and Zane open it.

"Frankie what are you doing here?" Zane asked.

"Dad said I had to check on the place but since you are back." I said.

"Well then come in and you can meet Julie and Hunter." Zane said.

"Ok." I said as I walked into the house.

"Frankie this is Hunter." Riley said pointing at a blonde hair boy.

"This is Julie." Zane said once I got a look at her I know she and I would be together no matter what.

_**Well like it hate it tell me and N**_**e**_**w-Classic 22 I hope you don't mind Frankie's part in this or that she is trying to have a relationship with Julie. The other OC's will be in chapter 4 so don't worry it will be here soon. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Frankie and Julie is nieghbors.**_

_**Review please**_

_**Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Hey guys this chapter is going to be only Frankie and Julie's POV but it is going to be good ;).**_

**Frankie's POV**

"Look you like her just ask her out." My cousin and friend Aiden said as we walked around the mall.

"No, what if she is straight I will make a fool of myself." I said.

"Funny I never thought you would be scared, come on ask her." Aiden said as we started to walk to the music store. Then I froze in the enterance when I saw her.

"Oh shit Aiden, thats Julie." I said as Aiden looked at her.

"I approve, now go and ask her out." Aiden said as her pushed me towards her and lefted.

I sighed as I looked at her, her blonde hair with brown highlights was in a side ponytail and she was wearing a Black ripped tank top with a grey long sleeve under it and a pair of tight skinny jeans and a pair of red and black punkrose shoes.

"Hey Julie, What's up?" I asked as I walked up to her .

"Oh hey Frankie, Just look at some CD's, what are you doing here?" Julie asked as picked up All Time Low's newest CD.

"I came to talk to you, get to know you better." I said as she put the CD back.

"Ok, so who's you favorite bands?" Julie asked.

"I don't have a favorite but my tops are All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, ACDC, Guns & Roses, Slipkot, and Skillet. Yours?" I said.

"Umm All Time Low, and I don't know the others." Julie said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because its all we had in the orphanage." Julie said.

"Well, there is still hope for you yet." I said.

"So are you going to be my teacher?" Julie asked.

"Only if you want me to be." I said.

"I think I would like that." Julie said with a smile on that beautiful face of hers.

"Well lets go to my house and we can start teaching you." I said.

"Ok." Julie said.

"Come on, then." I said as I leaded Julie out of the mall.

**Julie's POV**

We arrive at Frankie's house and walked in.

"Well come on, lets go up to my room." Frankie said.

"Ok." I said as we walked the steps and into a room with black and purple theme.

"So, I was wanting to get to know you better." Frankie said, I couldn't help but notice that Frankie was a really good looking girl.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I said as Frankie was thinking of something to ask me.

"Are you straight?" Frankie asked me as she looked at me.

I lean forward and whisper to her.

"I'm Bi-sexual."

Then I kissed her.

_**Well here is chapter three, I'm sorry it took so long but I have been busy. Well review and while I'm recovering I will write the next chapter. Thanks**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys just a warning on this chapter it is really short and it sucks. I'm sorry about both things but I'm really sick and don't have any ideas and I'm dope up on meds. so please don't kill me for the suckish chapter or for the shortness. I didn't get all the oc's in this chapter. I'm sorry. Oh yeah for all my winners of the OC contest look on the bottom author's note it is for a chapter later on. Now on with the chapter.**_

**Melissa's Pov**

I walk into Degrassi to see some of the cheerleaders talking.

"Hi, Melissa." said Amanda as she started talking to Spencer.

"Hey, what the new rumors today." I said as Amanda looked up.

"There are two new kids, brother and sister." Amanda said.

"Names?" I asked.

"Hunter and Julie Stavros." Amanda said as three people walked in I guess that is was them but why was the girl hanging out with the druggie.

I looked at the new kids, the girl was wearing a white biker jacket with pink tapout tube top and a pink plaid mini skirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of pink knee high converses.

Great a emo chick.

The guy however was going to be popular, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans and black allstars.

"That is them." said Amanda as I looked at her.

"Why is the girl hanging out with Frankie the druggie?" I asked confused.

"Yea well they might be dating." Amanda said.

Dating, no I'm going to save this girl from Frankie she don't need that failure ruining what she could have as a popular kid.

I just need to talk to that brother of hers.

**Hunter's POV**

I was at my locker it was about middle of the day when a girl came up to me.

"Hey, your Julie's brother, right?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm Hunter and you are?" I asked something don't seem right about this.

"My name is Melissa, listen your sister is hanging out with Frankie Torres is bad news." Melissa said.

"Look as long as she is happy I don't give a crap." I said as I started to walk off.

"WELL DO YOU GIVE A CRAP IF YOUR SISTER IS ON DRUGS!" She shouted at me as I turn around and walk back over.

"What?" I asked.

"Frankie is a druggie, I'm warning you so you can protect your sister." Melissa said as she walked off.

I need to protect Julie but at the same time I want her happy.

I need to talk to Frankie later.

_**Well here is the chapter, I know it is short and sorry on the long wait my internet has been off for a while and just came back on. Ok as I mention up top for all my OC winners I'm going to be writing a chapter on Halloween. So I need a Idea of the Costume your OC will be wearing please go into detail. Here are Julie's and Hunter's.**_

_**Julie's:**_

_**Gothic Vampire Fairy Sexy Costume**_

_**Color: Red and black.**_

_**High heel knee high boots.**_

_**Choker: Black with five rubys on each side of the neck to look like bites and blood.**_

_**Comes to mid thigh with wings.**_

_**To get and Idea go to Amazon and type in Gothic Vampire Fairy Sexy Costume.**_

_**Hunter's:**_

_**Drag Version of Amy Winehouse**_

_**You can just picture Amy Winehouse.**_

_**That's what I need and I'll explain Hunter's costume choice later. Thanks for reading and remember to review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, Before you read this chapter let me warn you its not going to make much sense because this is something that happen with me today in class with a sub. teacher and It has me really pissed and I needed a way to cool down so I wrote about it, don't worry this will still go with the last chapter.**_

**Julie's POV**

I was walk into my next class which was Math 050.

"Hello, you must be Julie I'm your teacher Mrs. Clarkes." Mrs. Clarkes said.

"Hello, Mrs. Cla..."

"It says in your record you have ADHD." Mrs. Clarkes said.

"Yes, Ma'am." I answer.

"Well I got a seat for you ." Mrs. Clarkes said as she stood up and led me to a desk in the farest coner with no other deskes two feet from mine.

"Now take your seat and DON'T MOVE!" She yelled as I sat down and she put up a folding wall.

"WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN!" I yelled.

"DO USE THAT VOICE WITH ME!" She yelled as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the princpal office.

"What is going on here?" The princpal asked as Mrs. Clarkes yelled as she pushed me into a chair.

"Call her parents she is using bad language and yelled at me." Mrs Clarkes said.

"Well give me a minute." The princpal said.

**30 minutes later**

I saw Zane and Riley walk in.

I'm in so much trouble I bet.

"What is going on here?" Riley asked.

"Your daughter cussed me out an..."

"I said one word, but what does it matter the princpal won't even let me give my side of the story." I said as I cutted Mr. Clarkes off.

"Well if you hadn't been born stup.."

"Excuse me what did you just say about my daughter?" Riley asked turning to face Mrs. Clarkes.

"Well..."

"Mrs. Clarkes." The princpal warned.

"Can I say what she did to make me yell at her?" I asked.

"Yes you can." Zane said.

"I had just walked into class, Mrs. Clarkes said she had me a seat so we walk over to it. It was in the back of the room with no other deskes near it. She yells at me to sit down then make like this box thing around me." I said.

"You isolated her." Zane said in shock.

"Miss Stavros, why did she do this to you?" The princpal asked.

"Because I have ADHD." I said as I looked down.

"You treated our daughter like this because she has ADHD?" Riley asked.

"Yes, I know how to treat a kid with ADHD." Mrs. Clarkes said in a Bitch tone.

"Really well you know that each kid with ADHD is different, and learn in different ways." Zane said.

"No." Mrs. Clarkes said.

"I'm so sorry about this who mix up." The princpal said.

"Yea, We are too." Zane said.

"I want removed from Math 050 with Mrs. Clarkes." I said.

"Ok, how about you go home for the rest of the day." The princpal said.

"Ok." I said as I walked out.

**Hunter's POV**

I saw Frankie at her locker.

"Hey Frankie." I said as she look up at me.

"Hey Hunter, whats up?" Frankie asked as we were walking outside.

"Frankie I'm just getting straight to the point are you on drugs?" I asked.

"No, I'm not on drugs why would you even think that?" Frankie said.

"Because someone told me you were, look I think it would be best if you stay away from Julie." I said as I walked off leaving Frankie there.

**At Home**

I walked in and see Zane and Riley in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said as I sat down on a bar stool.

"Hey." They both said at the same time.

"You guys have know Frankie a long time right?" I asked.

"Yes." Zane said.

"Well is she on drugs?" I asked.

Zane and Riley both laugh at that.

"What?" I asked.

"Hunter, Frankie won't even take medicine when she is sick," Zane started.

"We are who she comes to about her problems she tell us everything and we know for a fact she don't drugs." Riley finish.

"So I just told her she couldn't be with her gf for no reason." I said feeling like an ass.

"You just told her she can't be with Julie?" Zane asked.

I nodded.

"What is wrong with you don't you want you sister happy?" Zane asked

"Yes, but I heard she was on drugs I know I made a mistake, I need to find her tell her she can see Julie." I said getting up and running to the door.

"Hunter, check your sister's room first." Zane said.

**Frankie's POV**

Here I was sitting on Julie's bed with her beside me, when we hear a knock on the door.

"It's Hunter." Julie said.

"I'm going to hide." I said as Julie opens the door.

"Frankie, I know your in here." Hunter said.

I walk out .

"I'm just leaving, I came by to say goodbye." I said as Hunter putted a hand on my shoulder.

"Frankie, I'm sorry I should have learn the truth before I told you that you wasn't allowed to see Julie." Hunter said.

"So?" I asked.

"So keep dating my sister, but if you two start fucking you are gone, got it?" Hunter said with a laugh.

"Got it, but I think that I should get to do something to you for that." I said.

"What are you planning?" Hunter asked with a scared look on his face.

"You'll see." I said.

_**Well chapter is done. Guess you can't figure out the part that happen to me today only instead of having a Riley and Zane, I had my twin guy friends Brad and Chad. Review.**_

_**Thanks**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I've but at my grandma's with out internet. So this is the Halloween part I promise everyone. **_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**_

**Julie's POV**

Me and Hunter was getting ready for the halloween party that this girl name Julia Goldsworthy. Her parents let her throw a party in the park every year.

"Hunter, come on." I said as I stood by his door.

"No, not like this." He said.

"You promise Frankie and plus I still have to do your make up." I said.

"MAKE UP?" Hunter yell/asked.

"Yes, please come out." I said acting like I was crying I knew that would work when I heard the door unlock.

Hunter step out wearing a black dress that stop at mid thigh, with DD bra with water balloons for breasts and tied to his butt was a pillow that u couldn't see for the dress.

"Lets just get this over with." Hunter said as he walked in to my room.

I grabbed the black wig and put it on him then started putting make up on. When I was finish Hunter looked like a really bad drag version of Amy Winehouse.

"Well, go get the shoes on while I get dress." I said as he stood up.

Once he was gone I started getting ready.

I put on the red and black dress with wings, then the choker and finally the fishnet stockings and knee-high boots.

Once ready I walked to Hunter's room to see him trying to walk in the heels.

"Yo, you ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said as we walked down stairs.

"Wow, He even looks like Amy Winehouse, Pay up Riley." Zane said as we walk into the living room.

"You thought I would look like a girl?" Hunter asked.

Zane and Riley just nodded their heads.

"I don't get what you and Frankie is trying to do?" Hunter asked as Frankie walked in dress as a very sexy cop.

"Public humilation." Frankie said.

"Ok, Frankie here lets go so this night can end." Hunter said.

"Ok." We said.

Once there we see a girl wearing a Mad hatter costume.

"Hey guys enjoy the party, I'm Julia by the way." Julia said.

We when off to different directions.

**A few hours later**

Me and Frankie were just talking and having a good time.

When we saw Aiden making out with some girl.

"Wow Aiden." I said as Frankie nodded.

"I wonder who the chick is?" Frankie asked.

"Wait, thats the dress we bought Hunter to wear tonight." I said

Aiden and Hunter? What happen in those two hours?

_**Well there is the Halloween chapter. What do you think of it? **_

_**Oh yeah I need so drama ideas I'm out of Ideas.**_

_**Remember to Review thanks**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys, sorry the wait. I just had a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter.**_

_**So anyway Thank you all who review and read. **_

_**Now on with the story**_

**Frankie's POV**

I was walking back home from school, usually I walk with Julie but she and Hunter had to meet with social service.

Suddenly I was pulled into a alleyway.

"Hello, Druggie." Melissa said as she grab my hands behind my back and tapedthem.

"Melissa, How many fucking times do I have to tell you I'm NOT a druggie." I yelled as I tried to get away when two guys step into the alleyway.

"Druggie, you should meet my friends Chris and Trevor." Melissa said as the guys grabbed me and gagged me.

While I tryed to get away Chris grabbed me and pinned me down as Trevor started removing my boots, pants, and boyshorts.

I just kept thinking what is going to happen next, I'm I ever going to see Julie again.

JULIE!

What is she going to think of me now?

Finally after a hour they stop.

"Now listen Druggie, this is what we are going to do to your girlfriend if you don't dump her." Melissa said as I shooked my head.

"You, don't want her to lose her v card to anyone but you do you?" Melissa asked as I shooked my head again.

"Good here is what you do, DUMP THAT SLUT." Melissa said she ungag me and took the tape off my hands.

"Oh, yea tell anyone this was my idea and well I'll make sure Julie knows not to mess with me." Melissa said as she walked off.

I got dressed and walked home in pain.

once I got home I saw dad in the kitchen.

I could try to sneak up sta...

"FRANKIE WHAT FUCKING HAPPEN TO YOU?" Dad yelled as he ran up to me.

"I was... I was raaaaaapppppeddddd." I said sobbing.

"You were raped, by who, when?" Dad asked.

"I don't know, and a couple of minutes ago." I said as I calm down.

"Ok, go get in my car we are going to the hospital." Dad said.

As I get in his car I see him run next door to Zane and Riley's.

Please don't let him get Julie as much as I need her now.

**Julie's POV**

Mrs. Pires just left and we were watching a movie in the living room.

When there was knocking on the door.

Riley went to the door and we heard yelling.

"ZANE I NEED YOU TO KEEP A EYE ON MY PLACE TONIGHT, SOMETHING HAPPEN TO FRANKIE." Frankie's dad yelled as he ran off.

I ran to the door.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO FRANKIE?" I yelled but he didn't heard me.

"Come on Julie, relax you're not helping Frankie by freaking out." Hunter said as he tried to get me to calm down.

"I'm going to my room." I said trying to keep the tears away till I get to my room.

Once in my room I started sobbing in my pillow.

Please let Frankie be ok.

**Frankie's POV**

After two hours I'm back home they did the tests but they won'y know the results till tomorrow sometime.

They didn't do a preggo test, it was too soon.

Please don't let me be preggo.

I decide I need to call Julie and do this no matter how hard it kills me.

"Hello." Julie said and it sounds like she has been crying.

"Hey, Baby it's me." I said.

"Frankie, what happen your dad said somethin..."

"Julie I'm sorry but I breaking up with you, don't come around me and don't talk to me anymore." I said trying not to cry.

"Butttt I don't understannnnd." Julie said sobbing as I hung up.

It is going to kill me but it is for Julie safty. I say to my self as I start crying.

_**Well there it is you have no idea how hard it was for me to write this I'm crying as I type this.**_

_**Remember to review.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Hey guys since my last update I have wrote this chapter nine different times and I really like this chapter. Its got to be the longest yet.**_

_**Before you start reading this I need to give you some Background on Hunter.**_

_**Hunter was/is in love with this guy who was in the adoption center.**_

_**Two years before Hunter and Julie was adopted the guy ran away from the center with a promise.**_

_**That one day he would come back once he found a place for Hunter, Julie and Him.**_

_**After he left Hunter tried to date others but he was stuck on the guy so he tried to date girls as a way to keep his mind off of the guy.**_

**Frankie's POV**

That night I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about how I hurt Julie.

I looked at the clock 3:30 am, that's I got to see her now.

I get up and put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and walk to my window and got on the tree limb that would take me to Julie's room.

Once I got to the window I knock on it, I can tell she is still awake by the raise and fall of chest she is crying.

I knock on the window and see her turn to face it.

She jumps up when she see its me.

I smile as she opens the window, she was in her torn up Dallas cowboy t-shirt that were two sizes too big and her red shorts.

I once tried to get throw out the shirt which she didn't speak to me for a week after.

Once in her room, I hugged her.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to dump you." I said as I run my hand through her hair.

"What happen, your dad was freaking out then when I ask you, I get dumped that's not normal." Julie said.

"Julie, please don't think any less of me or dump me, please don't keep me out of pity neit..."

"Frankie, please just tell me." I said.

"Yesterday I was raped by two guys." I said not looking at her.

"WHAT, WHY BY WHO?" Julie yelled as I tried to quite her.

"Shhhhhh, you want to wake Hunter, or Zane and Riley." I said.

"WHO?" She yelled getting mad.

"Melissa paid two guys to rape me." I said.

"Frankie I'm sor..."

"Thats not all I was told to dump you or lose everyone I care about." I said the tears coming to my eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE FAKE BITCH!" Julie yelled as she started to get dress and walk down the hall.

"Julie, please calm down." I said following her, I notice Hunter, Riley and Zane was standing there watching.

"WHY SHOULD I SHE FUCKING HAD YOU RAPED BY TWO GUYS." Julie yelled, I could she the tears in her eyes.

"Please, just calm down." I begged.

"CALM DOWN, DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN FRANKIE, THIS IS ALL THAT STUPID LITTLE WHORE FAULT, WHY SHOULDN'T I GO OVER THERE AND FUCKING BEAT HER PLASTIC ASS." Julie yelled again as Hunter hugged her trying to calm her down.

"BECAUSE YOU WILL BE BEAT TO DEATH." I said as a shocked look came to all their faces.

"What?" Zane said as Riley and Zane hugged Julie and Hunter close.

"I got to go, please Julie for your safety and mine don't go over there and don't tell a soul what I told you." I said as I left the house.

**A Week Later (Frankie's POV)**

Everything has return to normal, well I mean for a girl who got raped.

Today I had to got back for the results of my tests and have a pregnancy test done.

After a hour of waiting in the waiting room, a guy ran in carrying a girl cover in blood and bruises.

"I NEED HELP, I FOUND THIS GIRL BEHIND THE DOT." The guy yelled.

After a second the doctors had the girl loaded up on a strecther and wheeled her back.

Then I got a text message from a unknown number

**LIKE WHAT I DID TO UR GF, DRUGGIE.**

**under it were some pictures of Julie.**

After I looked at the photos I jumped up and call Julie's home.

"Hello." I heard Riley answer.

"RILEY YOU AND ZANE AND HUNTER NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" I yelled in the phone.

"Whoa, Frankie calm down what's wrong?" Riley said.

"I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN YOU GET HERE JUST HURRY, IT'S JULIE." That's all I had to say to get them coming.

Once there they asked me what was wrong.

I just show them the text while we stood outside.

"I can't believe someone would do that to Julie." Zane said as Riley comfort him.

"The guy who brought her in is still here, If you want to meet him." I said as they nodded.

We walked in as I pointed out the guy I heard Hunter cuss.

**Hunter's POV**

The minute we walk in and Frankie pointed out the guy, I knew I had to leave.

Because standing there was the guy who cause me so much heart brake.

Wade Sanders.

**Two weeks later (Frankie's POV)**

I walked into Julie's hospital room.

She was beated and raped so bad the she will be in hospital three weeks.

"Hey, baby," I said as I walked in and saw the others "guys."

Everyone was here, Zane, Riley, Hunter and Wade.

"Hey, Frankie." Julie said with a smile.

Before I could say anything the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Miss Stavros, I have got the results of your test." The doctor said.

We all gave around the bed.

"Well?" Wade asked.

"Ok, STDs: No." The doctor said as we sigh in relief.

"HIV: no." The doctor said with a smile.

"The pregnancy test: Postive." The doctor said with a frown.

"I'm pregnant." Julie said.

_**Well here is this chapter.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

_**Hey guys, two chapters in one night. This chapter is really short but I had to write it.**_

**Julie's POV**

PREGNANT.

That word just kept coming to mind as I let the tears fall.

There goes everything my life with Zane and Riley, my relationship with Frankie.

Oh my god, Frankie is going to dump me now.

"Everyone can you please leave for a while?" I asked.

They all start walking to the door, when Riley turn around and walked back to me.

"You're still mine and Zane daughter no matter what." Riley whisper to me as he kissed me on my forhead and left.

Once they were gone I started sobbing.

I'm gonna have to quit school and get a job, find a place to live, find someone to love me and the child because I don't think Frankie wants a kid yet.

**Frankie's POV**

Once we leave I hear Julie sobbing and it hurts me so bad.

My true love is pregnant.

I don't know if this was a blessing or a curse.

Because I want to prove to Julie that I truely love her with all my heart, but on the other hand I don't know if me or Julie are ready to be parents.

Suddenly I see a hand waving in my face.

I snap out of my thoughts to see it is Wade.

Over the two weeks Julie been in the hospital I have come to know Wade well, he and Hunter are trying to make up for lost years.

"What's up?" I asked.

"All of us are going to get something to eat you want to come?" Wade asked.

"No, I'm just going to stay here." I said with a smile.

"Ok." Wade said as he and the others walked off.

After two minutes I walked into Julie's room.

**Julie's POV**

I look up as I hear someone enter my room.

Standing there is Frankie.

"Hey, baby." She said as she walk over to me.

"Before you say anything I'm not having an abortion." I said.

"I wasn't expecting you to." Frankie said as she sat on the side of my bed.

"Frankie, you don't have to stay in this relationship just because I'm pregnant." I said.

"Julie, I want to be here in fact I want to be the baby's "father"." Frankie said.

"What, No Frankie." I said.

"Why not?" Frankie asked.

"I don't want you ruining your life for me and this baby." I said.

"I won't be." Frankie said as she smiled.

"Frankie, don't you understand I'm gonna have to quit school, find a job, and find a place to live with this baby, I don't want you having to give up everything too." I said.

"Julie, you know my dad don't really notice me and I'm the black sheep of my family, plus we can take GED classes and find a place to live together, Julie we can start our lifes together." Frankie said.

"Frankie we're sixteen." I said.

"So, whats your point?" Frankie asked as I smiled.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" I asked.

"Nope." Frankie said with a smile.

" So "Daddy" let me ask you something." I said.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"Are you going to still love me when I'm a fat emotional mess?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me with that." Frankie said.

I frowned.

"I would love you If you were four-hundred pounds." Frankie said as she kissed me.

Maybe this is a blessing after all.

_**Well here is this chapter. Each chapters after this will go in detail of Julie's Pregnancy and Frankie and Julie's life together with the others involve.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Degrassi 10

_**Hey guys, I had something plan for this chapter but my friend who was going to write it left today so I'm having change my plan around. This chapter deals with the first month of Julie's Pregnancy and her and Frankie trying to get everything back in order. So on with the story.**_

**Frankie's POV**

Me and Julie were waiting around in Julie's bedroom for the result, She wanted to double check and make sure she was pregnant by buying a at home pregnancy test.

"It's time, baby." I said as I lead her back to the bathroom as she grabbed the white stick.

"Positive, I guess I'm really having a baby." Julie said as she put her right hand on her stomach.

"We are having this baby, I'm not going to leave you." I said as I lead her to the bed in her room.

We started to kiss and I moved my left hand to her thigh, as I slowly moved my right hand under her shirt.

Suddenly Julie shove me off the bed.

"JULIE, WHAT THE HELL." I yelled as I looked at Julie who was on her bed back in to a corner, but what scared me was the fear in her eyes.

She was scared of me.

"Baby, I'm sorry." I said gently as I tried to touch her, but she flinch and pushed her self more in the corner.

"Please, stop please I didn't do nothing wrong." Julie sobbed and started rocking back a forth.

"JULIE, JULIE, IT'S OK!" I yelled shaking her gently.

"STOP PLEASE STOP IT HURTS SO BAD!"Julie yelled as she starts trying scratch me.

Hunter and Wade run in.

"What is going on." Hunter yelled.

"I don't know we were making out then she freaked out." I said as Wade walked over.

"Hey Sweetie, It's Wade you know your brother's lover, anyways Sweetie your not being raped again, you are at home with me and Hunter and Frankie." Wade said.

"Wade what are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"I know what I'm doing trust me, I'll explain afterwards." Wade said.

Julie looked at Wade.

"You remember Frankie don't you Sweetie, She is your true love you told me and she is also going to be your baby's "daddy" remember." Wade said as he motions me over.

"Talk to her." Wade said.

"Hey Baby, It's Frankie, I love you always and I can't wait for our baby." I said as Julie looked at me.

"Frankie, I'm sorry," Julie cried. "But I keep seeing those two creeps everytime I think of sex."

**A Week Later (Julie's POV)**

**"**What do you think of the name Laurinda for a girl?" I asked Frankie as she looked up from her Laptop.

"Hmmmm, What if its a boy?" Frankie asked.

"Bryon?" I asked as Frankie sat down beside me.

"You have thought of names." Frankie said.

"Yea, It is keeping me from thinking about well you know." I said looking down.

"Julie, I think you and me need help." Frankie said.

"Frankie, Who would see us about this?" I asked.

She sighed before saying.

"The School Counselor, I'm not much for this but it will help us."

"I guess, I could try." I said as Frankie smile.

"Good our appointment is in two weeks." Frankie said.

"So What were you looking at?" I asked while looking at her Laptop.

_What Happens to the Female Body Week by Week, What the Spouse should be prepare for._

"Wow, you really are taking your part serious?" I said.

"Of course I am, I told you I was go to be here." Frankie said as doorbell rang.

"I love you." I sad as we walk downstairs and I go to answer the door.

"Hello." I said as I see Riley's mom standing there I'm not going to call her Grandma.

"So I hear that my Fucking Bi-Sexual Adopted Granddaughter is PREGNANT!" Mrs. Stavros starts yelling.

I can feel myself getting upset stupid Mood Swings.

"YOU ARE RUINING RILEY'S LIFE!" She shouted.

I can feel the tears coming.

"Agenta, Why are you yelling at my Granddaughter?" Zane's Mom Delanna asked.

"THIS STUPID SLUT HAS TO GO AND GET PREGNANT TO RUIN RILEY LIFE, I WISH SHE WAS NEVER BORN." yelled Agenta as she slaps me.

"MOM, DID YOU JUST SLAP MY DAUGHTER IN THE FACE?" Riley yelled as he comes up to his mom.

I feel someone put an arm around me.

"Come on Baby, lets go upstairs so I can look at your face." Frankie says as she led me back up the steps.

After a few minutes, Someone knocks on the door.

"Julie, Honey let me in Grandma Parks wants to talk to you." Grandma Parks said.

I walked over and open the door to see Grandma Parks standing there.

"Julie, I'm sorry no girl deserves to be talk to like that." Grandma Parks said.

I start to open my mouth.

"Don't say it's fine because its not, I was a teen mom I should know." Grandma Parks said.

"You were a teen mom?" I asked.

"Yes I was and let me tell you it's hard but with that girl you got I'm sure you can make it work." Grandma Parks said while looking at Frankie who was listening to something on her Ipod.

"I know that too." I said with a smile.

**One Week Later (Frankie's POV)**

I walk into Julie's house to see Wade and Hunter making out.

I remember when me and Julie could do that, I mean we still make out but I'm scared it will bring on a memory of the rape.

Walking upstairs, I heard her in the bathroom.

I start to walk toward the door when Julie came out.

"Morning sickness sucks." Julie said.

"Hello to you too." I said as we walked back to the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired and hungry." Julie said as she lay down again.

"Well do you want me to get you anything?" I asked.

"Yea, I could really go for some cool ranch doritos with melted choclate on top."

"Uhh, ok I'll go get it." I said trying not to get grossed out.

once downstairs I see Hunter and Wade in the kitchen.

"Come to get some on Julie's emotional preggo food?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, Do you have any choclate and cool ranch doritos?" I asked looking around.

"Yea in that box behind you." Hunter said.

Before I could get started the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it I'm closer to the door." I said as I went to the door.

When I open the door, I had to fight the urge to punch the people at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

_**Well there is this chapter. I'm sorry about the long wait I have been without internet for two weeks.**_

_**So Julie is trying to come up with baby names for a boy and girl, I need Ideas on the First and Middle names of a boy and a girl just to be safe.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Degrassi 11

_**Hey sorry for the long wait my computer been screwed up and I just got it back today.**_

**Frankie's POV**

Me and the guys were moving funiture into mine and Julie's house.

You see two weeks ago Melissa's parents showed up at Julie's house and wanted to make up for what their daughter put us though. So Julie told them she wanted a house and all the medical bills paid for and Melissa completely away from us.

So now since we don't have to worry about a place to live and paying for a doctor I got Julie the best of them.

"Frankie which room do you want the stuff for your's and my sister's room?" Hunter asked he and the others are helping me move the stuff in. I refuse to let Julie help, I told grandma Parks to take her out shopping for the baby so I could surpise her with this.

"In the Master bedroom don't worry about unpacking ." I said as I looked at my phone.

I had to go get Julie for her first doctor's visit.

"Hey Riley, I got to go get Julie can you guys finish up for me?" I asked.

"Yea we will lock the door when we leave." Riley said.

"Thanks." I yelled as I got in to my car and drove to Julie's house.

Once I got there I let myself in and went upstairs.

I walked in to Julie's room to see her asleep with just her bra and pants on.

I could also see her pregnant belly, it didn't make sense she was starting her second month but she looked nearly four months plus she was tired alot more than usual.

I smiled as I thought of a way to wake her up.

I put my hand on her clothed vag and started to rub, she got over her fear of having sex and well a week ago we had sex.

"Frankie, stop trying to sleep." Julie said.

"Sorry, baby but we got to go remeber the doctors." I said as she sat up.

"Oh yea, can you hand me that shirt." Julie said as she got up.

I handed her the shirt as I notice Harley ran in.

Harley was the boxer puppy I got her for Christmas.

"Julie, you ready to go?" I asked as I pet Harley.

"Yea, lets go." Julie said.

Once we got to the doctors a young man came to us.

"Hello, are you Julie S?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Julie said.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Anders, but you can call me Blake." He said.

"So Julie how for along are you?" Blake asked.

"Just starting month 2." Julie said.

"Hmm, you look about four months lets get you a ultrasound." Blake said as he called a woman.

"Brittany I need a Ultrasound done." Blake said a few minutes later a woman came.

"Follow me please." She said.

After we got in the room she had Julie lay down and put that gel on her stomach.

"Well, congrats it looks like you are having twins." Brittany said.

Twins wow this just got harder.

_**Sorry on such the short chapter, by the way this was only one week in this chapter oh yea Blake is going to be important in later chapters so keep him in mind.**_

_**Now I have a question I was thinking about doing a story about after the kids was born, would any of you read it?**_

_**Thanks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter.**_

_**Oh yea I've been ask if someone could use the charaters for another story I said yes on mine but if you don't want your characters in it let me know.**_

**Frankie's POV**

"Twins, Aiden twins." I said pacing around Aiden's bedroom.

"I thought you were ok with it?" Aiden asked while playing a video game.

"I am ok with but it's been a week since we found out we are having twins," I said turning to face Aiden. " Me and Julie is only sixteen how are we gonna make it?"

Aiden gets up and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Frankie what is this really about?" Aiden asked.

"What if I lose her?" I whispered.

"Frankie..."

"Aiden you have seen her before she got pregnant she didn't even wiegh 90 pounds, one baby was going to be hard just image two, Aiden I'm scared I'm gonna lose her." I said as I looked down.

"Frankie, you and Julie is strong ya'll can make it." Aiden said.

I hope so.

**Julie's POV**

"Wow, you got fat fast." Julia said as she came into the house.

"Gee, thanks I'm fucking huge everyone can see that." I snapped.

I looked at Julia's shocked expression.

"I'm so sorry." I said sobbing.

"Hey hey it's alright you can't control your mood." Julia said trying to calm me down.

"No it's not I'm fucking fat and its only the start of the second month, I bet Frankie well dump me because I'm just gonna keep getting fatter and uglier by the day then I'll have to raise them by myself." I sobbed.

"Ju..."

"Maybe its best if I give them up for adoption." I said as I start to stand up to go to the Kitchen.

"What, Julie you can't... JULLIE." Is all I hear before everything goes black.

_**I know this chapter sucked. I'm sorry but I needed a filler so here it was.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and reading.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Hey guys. Before I write this chapter I want to point out how bad anemia is. I know from personal experince, I have anemia and have nearly had a blood transfusion and I have to take pills everyday for it. sorry I just had to write that anys on with the chapter.**_

**Frankie's POV**

I busted into the ER waiting room to see Julia there.

"Julia, what happen is she ok?" I ask as Julia held her hand up.

"They won't let me see her, but her docter said when you showed up to go to room 517." Julia said as I nodded.

"You want me to come down and tell you what they said?" I asked a she shooked her head.

"I actually have to get home, so I'll find out later." She said as she walked off.

I made my way to room 517, once there the sight made my heart brake.

Julie laying there crying, she didn't even look like herself.

I knock on the door, "Hey, baby." I said as I walked in.

"Hey, Frankie." she said looking down.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I ran my fingers though that beatiful blonde hair, I was shock as a strand of blonde came out.

"Frankie, do you want this?" Julie said while placing a hand on her stomach.

I wrapped my arm around her and place my hand on the one on her stomach.

"Baby, I've never been more sure about anything." I said as I kissed her bulging stomach.

Suddenly Dr. Anders was at the door.

"Hello, lovebirds I got your test results back." Dr. Anders said.

"Well?" I asked.

"Julie, has serve Anemia." Dr. Anders said.

"Are the babies gonna be ok?" Julie asked.

"The babies are gonna be fine, but Julie will have to take pills and I'm putting her on bedrest till the babies are born." Dr. Anders said.

"But that means that..."

"That you are not allow on your feet longer than a hour." Dr. Anders said.

**Julie's POV**

I was laying in bed thinking.

I've been doing that since we came back from the hospital two days ago.

How me and Frankie is going to make this work, I don't know.

She needs a girl that can show her love, help her and support her.

I can't do that.

I'm about to get out of bed when Frankie's arm wraps around my stomach.

Maybe I can stay a while longer.

_**I Know this chapter sucks. For those who don't know Anemia is a iron disorder, it means your body don't carry enough red blood cells. Thanks for read and remember to review.**_


	14. AN

AN

Hey guys sorry for not updating, but a friend of mine just lost her two month old baby at the hands of her husband. So all my time is being spend up there helping her.

Plus I need some ideas I don't know where I want to go from the last chapter.

So till I figure out send in ideas.

PM me the ideas please.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys sorry for this late chapter but I have been busy. Plus my older brother who left because he was gay contacted me today so I was happy enough to write this chapter. I got a question for all my readers out there do you think I should do some chapters of Hunter and Wade relationship? If so can you please give me ideas for the couple.**_

Frankie's POV

I put a blanket on the side of the crib and looked at my handy work.

After Julie being put on bedrest I wanted to prove even more that I wanted to be with her and the babies, so I did the nursey as a surpise.

I had painted the walls grey with white trees and orange birds, Then I moved in the two black wooden cribs into the room with a black wooden rocker. Then I moved in the white changing table and selfs.

I ran to get Julie.

"Julie I got a surpise for you." as I ran into the room and grabbed her.

"Frankie what are you doing?" Julie asked as I blindfolded her and pick her up.

I put her down in front of the closed door and remove the blindfold.

"Frankie, thats a door." Julie said.

"I know its a door, its whats behind it." I said as I open the door.

"Oh my god, Frankie..."

"Yes Julie its a nursey, I did it all myself." I said as I hugged her.

She lean back into me.

"I got a job also." I said as Julie turn to look at me.

"I'm gonna be singing with this band in a bar." I said.

**Next Day (Frankie's POV)**

After I made sure Julie was ok I lefted for Pride gay and lesbian bar to meet the band.

"Hello, are you Frankie?" Ask a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, you are?" I asked.

"Ryan, lead guitarist and starter of the band Runaway 5."

"So its you I have to thankfor the job." I said as he smirked.

"Lets take you to meet everyone else." Ryan said.

"Frankie, This is Mason." Ryan said pointing at a brown hair boy on drums.

"Thats, Matt." Ryan said pointing to a boy on keyboard with pink dyed hair and green eyes.

"Last but not least this is Chas... I mean Cyndall." Ryan said pointing to a flat chest lanky girl on guitar.

As we went over the song I notice Cyndall kept staring at me.

_**Ok so I will give a shoutout to anyone who can guess whats up with Cyndall.**_

_**Remember to Review **_

_**Thanks.**_


	16. AN2

AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry for nor updating my stories, I've been be sick lately and hadn't felt well enough to continue. I hoping to start up again soon. I'm sorry about this to all my viewers. If I don't start updating real soon I'll put my stories up for adoption.


End file.
